Agent 606 : Unveiling the Truth
by Starza-Shine
Summary: A Fanfic dedicated to the MC. I gave her backstory to compliment's Saeyoung story. This story take place in 707's route and continued to the secret route. Please be aware of spoiler. I also had some references of Steins;Gate's Okabe Rintarou in this fic. This is the first part of the installment. Please enjoy it and I open to any suggestions. Thanks


**AGENT 606 : Unveiling the Truth**

 **Author's Note :** this fanfic takes place on the 10th day when Saeyoung and the MC locked inside the control room after Saeran got away. So it'll be much more fun if you read it after finishing the VN when Vanderwood caught Saeran.

* * *

We've been locked up in the Mint Eye Headquarter control room for few hours. Saeyoung was busy hacking into the security system. I didn't know if this is the right path, but gosh... I really couldn't fail it this time. There is no more of us. If I fail, there will be no future. Think about how I got here, my sole purpose is to get things right. I never thought that I'd be locked up even after the party is over. It's getting even more complicated. What if I can't survived this? Maybe... Just maybe... I should just tell him.

I glanced at Saeyoung's back. He's still busy concentrating on his laptop. He seemed tensed and panicked. Would it be okay to talk to him? I took a deep breath. I have to do this. I have to fight until my last breath. And if the fight isn't over, I'll ask for help. I can't do this alone.  
"Saeyoung, I need to talk..."  
"Is there anything wrong? Do you feel uncomfortable? Ah of course you are! I'm so..." Saeyoung responded in panic. He stopped what he was doing and turned to me.  
"Saeyoung, it's okay. I'm fine." I assured him, smiling.  
"Please listen to me. But promise me, don't freak out. I have to tell you this." He looked puzzled but still calm. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.  
"We got a lot of surprises this past few days... I guess I can take for one more."  
"how do I start it... hmmm...Okay, for starter, let's go with the easy one." I said.  
"Easy one? Would there be hard ones?" I shot him a stern look.  
"I wasn't came from this era." I blurted. Saeyoung looked half surprised half confused.  
"I came from the future." I said after taking a deep breath. "Oh god... I know you must think I'm joking. But please believe me. I came from 35 years in the future. But, only my consciousness. This body... belongs to Mother." Seoyoung just sat and listened. I couldn't tell what he was thinking from his expression.

"She's not really my mother. She's where I came from, but not really in a natural way... I am... a clone..." I continued.  
"A... clone? Mother?" Saeyoung asked, bewildered.  
"Yes... and I am not the only one. I have more sisters. A lot more. In fact, I am the last daughter. The RFA is on the edge. We cannot afford to fund the project so I apparently the last one left. There are others like me that has come to this era. All of them were failed to change the course of destiny. They either failed at development, at transferring, or failed while being here." I paused for a moment. Waiting any respond from my listener, but he sat still, his eyebrows frowned.

"Ah sorry. My story sounds incoherent. You're confused. I'll explain it again carefully. So, I was a clone of the original member of RFA. She is the only survivor of RFA and she is now in charge of the new RFA. With the help of our benefactor, Mr. Kim, she rebuilt RFA just for the purpose of taking the Mint Eye down. With the help of few people that cannot stand the reign of the Mint Eye, they finally perfected the clone technology. Mr. Kim also hired a genius Mad Scientist from Japan to help us with the time machine."

"Talk about that Mad Scientist, he likes Dr. Pepper too by the way," I chuckled. "Then after they completed the so-called time machine, Mother sent us here to stop the grim future that the Mint Eye brings. Thanks to your smartphone application, we, from the future, are connected to this era."

"Wow... I guess I'm a genius after all." Saeyoung grinned after a moment of what I thought was him taking his time in digesting my story. "So tell me about this New RFA?" he asked in curiosity.

"Ah the RFA I mentioned before is not the same RFA as you know now, it's actually stands for Reconnaissance Forces Agency. We are called the Recon Agent. We were sent here for a mission to take down the Mint Eye. 35 years ago, the Mint Eye took over RFA party and stole all the member except for Mother because Mr. Kim managed to save her. Since then, they crawl to power, economically and politically. With the C&R chairman's power backing them, Mint Eye rose as the most powerful people in the country. But their reign brought devastating outcome."

"C&R is backing them? Do you mean Jumin is also involved?" Saeyoung asked.  
"I can't say for sure, but it seems there is something really wrong with the Mint Eye and the nature of the organization. I guessed they were being brainwashed."  
"Brainwashed... Do you think they also brainwashed Saeran?"  
"I can't rule out the possibility though..."  
"So, you were sent here to help us defeat the Mint Eye." He asked

"Yes. But I shouldn't interfere too far because it will cause my position to be the Strange Attractor. I can only do drastic measures when it comes to emergency or if I was caught in combat. My mission is to assist the members of RFA. To be honest, our agency doesn't even know how to fix the future, so they just send us here, let us do our job, until they got the perfect future they wish to have. So far, after more than 600 attempts, the future is still bleak. Hmmph.. they called us Recon Agents but the information we got was never bring us closer to the solution."  
"More than 600 attempts... you mean, all of your sisters has been through this before?"  
I nodded.  
"And they failed?"  
I nodded again.  
"What happened to them when they failed?" Saeyoung asked.  
"No idea. But whatever they do, my world is still the same."  
"Over 600... that's a lot."  
"To be exact, there are already 605 clones were sent here. None of them managed to change the future. I don't even know what's going on." I added.

For the first time Saeyoung appeared to be shocked.

"605... so you mean, you're the 606 clone?" he asked.  
" Yes, I go by the name Clone number 606. That's my real name." I smiled.  
"606... is actually exist..."

I laughed. It felt weird to be able to laugh at the time around, but I genuinely laughed. Saeyoung also laughed with me. Somehow all the tension and anxiety melted with our laugh. I sat closer to Saeyoung and leaned my back on his back and closed my eyes, trying to savor every relaxing moment I have with him.

"Come to think of it, I never call you by your name..." Saeyoung said suddenly.  
"You can call me Six Oh Six, or Six, I don't have other names. I mean, when you are only a clone, no one bothers to name you. Especially if you have 600 plus sisters."  
"Hmmm... don't say that.. that is sad. A beautiful girl like you should have name. So people can remember you."  
"You sounded like Zen," I scolded him.  
Saeyoung laughed. "Being with you will turn any guy into Zen."  
"What? A narcissistic?"  
"No, a romantic."

I sighed. It is ironic. I was the one who persuaded him to love me, but now I feel so bad having him loving me this much considering the fact that I am nobody. I don't even have story. I'm not even close to human being. Can I be selfish and accepting his love?  
"Ah! I know!" Saeyoung exclaimed. "Let's get you a name. A proper name. A beautiful name."  
"Me? A name? I don't think..."  
"No no... please... let me give you a name." He insisted. "Let's think of a good name for you. Hmm.. let's see... Chang-hwa... Chun-ha... Eun-Ji... Hae-ji... Ah! Eun-Ha! How about Eun-Ha?" Saeyoung's eyes brightened and looked more alive for the first time.  
"The writing would be like this," He wrote the characters for Eun-Ha in the palm of my hand with his finger. "It means galaxy. What do you think? I think it suits you. Your eyes are bright and deep. I can almost see the whole universe floated in your eyes. Do you like the name? Eun-Ha?"  
"Saeyoung, you don't have to..."  
"Please let me call you Eun-ha"  
"Six O Six is fine..."  
"Yes, it is decided. I'll call you Eun-ha!"  
"What... don't just decided things on your own. You are not Jumin."  
"I can be more forceful than Jumin you know..."  
"Oh really?"  
"You want me to try?"

Saeyoung grabbed my waist and suddenly hugged me tightly.  
"Eun-ha, please stay with me. I will protect you and give you everything that you need. I don't care even if you are a clone or even if you're an AI. I can feel that you are so pure and honest. I love you so much. Let us live together happily when this all over. I'll make you happy."  
I froze. I didn't think that making him fall in love with me will have this kind of consequence. I did bad calculation. Am I going to fail again? Is that all?  
"Saeyoung, there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Saeyoung while still burying his face in my hair.

"If I succeed, and the future changed. There is a possibility that I..."

"Shhh..." He tightened his arm around me. "If anything happens, I promise you, I'll be right by your side. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I closed my eyes. Tried to calm myself. I know I don't have future or whatsoever. But it's okay. At least I'm here, with him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
